


Butterflies

by odessasbluecoat



Category: Into the Badlands (TV)
Genre: F/F, henlo i've been trash for a while so i thought i'd share
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odessasbluecoat/pseuds/odessasbluecoat
Summary: Story set 3 weeks after they drove off together.





	1. 3 Weeks Later

**Author's Note:**

> hello. so this is my very first fanfic. I just have A LOT of feelings so I basically had to write this.
> 
> English isn't my native language so please bear with me. legit have no idea how to write but I'm learning. just trying it out tbh lmao.
> 
> anyways enjoy ;)

-3 weeks later- 

With a bag full of supplies Odessa headed back to the makeshift camp they’d been staying at. 

Tilda could handle herself, she knew that, but she couldn’t help but want to return to her as quickly as possible.  
These past 3 weeks have been the best ones of her life, she’s finally been able to breathe. 

Odessa smiled when she reached a familiar tree; almost home.  
She slowed her steps, trying to mimic what she’s seen Tilda do countless times.  
She held her breath as she saw Tilda a few meters in front of her, with her back facing Odessa, playing with her knife.  
Odessa stood still for a moment, admiring the view. Tilda’s skills never fail to amaze her. 

After what felt like a few minutes Tilda turned around with a smirk on her face. 

“You know I’m a trained warrior right? I could literally hear you coming from miles away. But nice try.” 

Odessa smiled softy at her.  
“Well, this trained warrior needs to rest.” 

Tilda rolled her eyes at her.  
“I’m fine. I promise. What have you got there?” The smaller girl pointed at the bag in Odessa’s hand. 

She knew Tilda tried to change the subject, but she’ll get back to that later. She put the bag on the ground and zipped it open. 

“I found some fruit, a few books from an old shed and-“ She put her hand in the bag to grab the object. “this dagger!”  
She showed it to Tilda with pride. The smaller girl took it from her and admired it. The dagger was sharp and professionally made.  
The handle tightly wrapped in dark blue linen and covered with small light blue diamonds. Tilda looked up at Odessa’s smiling face. 

“Where did you find this?” 

She was impressed by the dagger’s beauty and that only widened Odessa’s smile. She gave the dagger back to Odessa who put it on her belt. 

“The same old shed. I swear it was like a gold mine in there!”  
She grabbed the bag again and put everything it contained on top of it. Tilda looked down at the books, enough campfire wood to last at least another week and a few bottles of water. 

“Oh- and this!” Odessa took something out of her pocket and held out her hand.  
Tilda looked curiously at the taller girl but extended her hand. A cold but light object was lying on her palm. 

She opened her hand to reveal a necklace with what looked like a pendant in the shape of an arrow covered with tiny diamonds. 

“Odessa, that’s- wow.” She touched the tiny diamonds in awe. 

“I thought it’d suit you.” Odessa stared shyly at her. 

“It’s beautiful. I don’t know what to say.” Tilda smiled at her with adoring eyes. “Thank you.” 

She held up the necklace and gestured to Odessa. She took the hint and took the necklace from her hands.  
She stepped closer until she could put the necklace around the small warrior’s neck carefully. 

“It suits you.” She stared into Tilda’s amazing blue eyes as she secured the necklace around her neck. 

“It really does.” No longer looking into her eyes but staring at her lips instead.

She leaned in for a kiss that Tilda happily returned, smiling widely into it. Odessa’s left hand moved to her waist while her right one stayed on the back of Tilda’s neck, touching it softly.  
It feels good to be this happy. She sighed when the kiss ended. 

Odessa took the dagger from her belt and held it out in front of her. 

“And I thought. Maybe.., when you’re fully recovered, you could train me.” Tilda laughed fondly as she remembered the last time Odessa had said that. 

“I told you I’m fine.” 

The taller girl looked at her for a moment. 

“You almost died.” 

Tilda looked down. Thinking about the fight with the Widow, the woman she'd once called mother, still hurt like a fresh wound. 

Odessa took Tilda’s hand and squeezed it gently. 

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." 

"I know." Tilda paused and looked at the dagger in Odessa's other hand. 

"I better train you then." The smirk back on her face.


	2. Butterflying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit's about to go down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I barely know how this site works I'm just kinda doing stuff while hoping for the best.  
> again, sorry if my English sucks. I try.

"You're getting better at this." Tilda gave her an approving look as Odessa pulled the dagger out of a tree. 

"Well, I have a great teacher." Odessa turned around and smiled at her. 

They'd been practising for over an hour. Tilda showed her how to do it a few times before giving the dagger to the taller girl.  
Tilda had stood behind Odessa, giving her tips and at times putting her hands on the girl's hips, correcting her stance when necessary. Something Odessa certainly didn't mind.

She walked over to the smaller girl, playing with her dagger, until she looked up to see Tilda's expression.   
She gave her a questioning look when her expression went from playful to dead serious. She was about to say something when she was suddenly pulled to the ground. 

And then she heard it, footsteps, barely audible, coming from the forest. 

Tilda moved Odessa towards the tree they'd been practising on just a few seconds prior.   
After what felt like a few minutes the footsteps finally started to fade away. 

Tilda looked at Odessa and nodded, signaling her to follow her. 

They moved quietly towards where the sounds had come from. Tilda seemed to have found a trail that Odessa couldn't see. 

"Stay close to me." Tilda whispered as she grabbed her two daggers. 

Odessa followed her quietly until the smaller girl suddenly stopped moving. 

She looked up and gasped at the sight of a man pinned against a tree by what looked like a ninja star in the shape of a butterfly. 

Tilda turned to look at her, her skin paler than ever.   
"We need to move. Now!"

They grabbed the few items they possessed and left the place that had been their home for 3 weeks. Odessa looked at the girl walking next to her. 

“Are you okay?” Tilda looked tense. 

“Tilda?” She suddenly came to a halt.

“They were so close. What if they know? This can’t be a coincidence, right? What if-..” Odessa grabbed her hand softly. 

“Hey, look at me.” 

When Tilda kept looking at the ground the taller girl softly lifted up her face with her finger. 

“It’s going to be okay. It could’ve been a total coincidence. It’s okay. We’re okay, okay?” 

She gently squeezed her hand and Tilda smiled softly. 

“We’re okay.” Odessa smiled and nodded. 

“Now let’s go.” They started moving again, hands still intertwined.

After what felt like a couple of hours it had started to become darker and colder.   
The rain that started falling down made both girls shiver.   
They stopped in front of an old abandonded building. It was not too big and it was well hidden behind the tall trees. 

Tilda looked at Odessa’s tired face and smiled softly. 

“Let’s get some rest.”

Once inside, Tilda set up a campfire while Odessa took two blankets out of her bag. The fire lit up the small area, it looked like it had been a livingroom once, and Tilda didn’t feel as cold anymore.   
Odessa on the other hand was still visibly shivering. 

She was wrapped up in a blanket and sitting close to the fire but that didn’t seem to help. 

Tilda grabbed the other blanket, sat down next to her and opened her arms. 

“Come.” Odessa smiled at her and scooted closer. 

Tilda wrapped her in another blanket and held the taller girl in her arms.   
“Is this better?” Odessa rested her head on Tilda’s shoulder and closed her eyes. 

“Much better.” She whispered. 

Tilda smiled to herself and looked at the girl in her arms. She was so glad they had eachother, she couldn’t imagine not having her by her side anymore.

She kissed the girl on top of her head and realized she was already sleeping. She looked at her face adoringly.   
She knew the girl had gone through a lot and seeing her this peaceful warmed her heart. 

Tilda sighed happily and felt her eyes growing heavier as she listened to the crackling of the fire. 

She moved one arm and took a dagger from her belt, not planning on sleeping anytime soon. She looked around the room and suddenly got an idea when her eyes landed on Odessa’s bag.   
Hadn’t she mentioned books? Tilda opened the bag with one hand (which was quite a challenge), trying not to wake the sleeping girl. 

She grabbed a random book and looked at the cover which read “Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.” Tilda briefly wondered who Harry Potter was and opened the book.


	3. Blue Butterflies & Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> books are magical and Tilda is cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there! I'm glad you're enjoying this fic as much as I am.   
> I srsly need more tildessa mutuals so hit me up anytime on tumblr or elsewhere (butterflyodessa.tumblr.com)
> 
> hope you guys like this chapter! It's a lil bit longer than the other 2 ;)
> 
> ps. idk what to call my chapters so im just sticking with this butterfly related shit if u don't mind.  
> and btw i totally listened to So Alive by The Goo Goo Dolls while writing parts of this
> 
> xx

Odessa slowly opened her eyes and wondered where she was for a second. 

She felt something heavy leaning against her head and slowly sat up. Tilda was leaning against her shoulder now, still fast asleep, holding the book in her lap.   
Odessa grinned as she looked at the adorable sight. The sleeping girl looked extra small curled up like that. 

She lifted her blanket and put it around Tilda instead. She looked like she could use some sleep.   
Odessa looked down at the book in Tilda’s hands. She figured The Widow had taught her how to read and couldn’t help but feel a little bit jealous.   
She had always liked the idea of books but never learned how to read. She stood up slowly and carefully let Tilda rest against the wall instead.

~

It was beautiful outside. The raindrops on the grass shimmered like tiny diamonds in the sunlight. 

Odessa took her new dagger off her belt and started playing with it. 

She’d always liked the smell after rain. It was like nature decided to start over with a clean slate. She could relate to that, she wanted to start over as well. She played around with the dagger for a few minutes until her eyes suddenly fell on the colorful flowers in the grass next to her. They were blue and instantly reminded her of Tilda’s eyes. 

Ugh, when did she become this smitten? She smiled and shook her head unbelievingly. 

She suddenly gasped when she saw what was flying above the flowers. 

“Butterflies.” She said surprised, she couldn’t even remember the last time she’d seen one. 

She almost tripped when Tilda came rushing to her side. 

“What did you say!?” Tilda looked ready for battle with her serious expression and two daggers in front of her, scanning the area for potential threats. 

Odessa looked at her for a moment with a shocked expression before bursting into laughter. 

“What?” She looked confused and annoyed, still trying to figure out where the danger was. 

Odessa stopped laughing and looked at her with an amused smile instead. 

“Look!” She pointed at the butterflies excitedly and Tilda calmed down at the sight. 

She didn’t know what was more beautiful. The butterflies or the excited beautiful girl in front of her. She stared at the girl instead. Her heart swelled with love and admiration for her. 

“Beautiful." She had seen countless of butterflies in the Widow's gardens and she'd become used to them. 

Odessa noticed the girl staring at her and she lifted one eyebrow. 

"What?" She looked at her confused. "I'm sorry for freaking you ou-" 

She was cut off by Tilda's lips, surprised but certainly not complaining. 

Tilda dropped her weapons and moved her hand to Odessa's hair, the taller girl had noticed she liked to do that. Tilda moaned quietly and moved her other hand to hold onto Odessa's waist.   
Odessa smiled into the kiss, liking the effect she had on the smaller girl. 

They parted when oxygen started to become an issue. Tilda kept her eyes closed for a few seconds, not wanting that feeling of bliss to go away just yet. 

"What was that for?" Odessa was absentmindedly stroking Tilda's cheek with her thumb. She finally opened her eyes and smiled softly at her. 

"I just- you were just- you know- being you." She struggled with her words which was very unlike her. Odessa smiled at her, she couldn't believe the fearsome warrior in front of her was actually a huge sap. 

She shook her head in disbelief. "You're cute" 

"Cute?" Tilda lifted her eyebrows. 

"Yes, cute." Odessa confirmed. 

"I am not cute, I'm a trained warrior. I've been-"

It was Odessa's time to cut her off midsentence. She kissed her softly before pulling back to look at Tilda's face with a smirk. 

"That's not fair." The shorter girl protested. 

Odessa grinned mischievously before heading back inside. 

Tilda stood still for a moment, with a grin on her face. If someone had told her that her life would be like this, she wouldn't have believed them (and probably killed them before they could even open their mouth).   
She actually felt alive and it was the best damn feeling in the world.

~

Once back inside she found Odessa leaning against the back wall of the room. The taller girl was holding a book and looking at it curiously. 

“Do you like books?”

The sudden sound startled the taller girl, almost dropping the book.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” She slowly walked up to her.

“It’s fine.” Looking anywhere but at Tilda. She walked over to the burnt out campfire, which was no longer radiating heat. Odessa put the book back into her bag and sat down.

“Hey, are you okay?” She felt a hand on her shoulder and an arm brush against hers as Tilda sat down next to her.

“It’s stupid. It’s nothing.” Odessa stared at the dirty window on the other side of the room.

“You can tell me anything. You know that.” Tilda was looking at her with a concerned expression on her face. She could tell something was bothering her.

Odessa turned her head to look at her. She saw nothing but sincerity on her face.

“I’ve always liked books. The thought of them..-“ Odessa sighed and looked into Tilda’s eyes.   
“-Nobody ever taught me how to read. They don’t bother teaching that to dolls. But I’ve always liked to look at the pictures and trying to figure out what the story was about.” She smiled sadly at the shorter girl.

Tilda softly grabbed her hand. She didn’t know what she was expecting but this wasn’t it.

“I could teach you if you want?”

Odessa’s face lit up and she looked at her with an excited glint in her eyes.  
“Would you do that for me?”

“I’d do anything for you.” She nodded and smiled softly at her.

She saw Odessa’s eyes tearing up a little bit and gently moved her hand to stroke her cheek.

“Thank you.” Odessa mirrored Tilda and put her hand on the shorter girl’s cheek to pull her into a soft kiss. She kept her eyes closed even after they parted.   
Feeling alive was the best damn feeling in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the kind words! Honestly means so much xxx


	4. Bear With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odessa is a tad bit reckless and Tilda is highkey worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hello, so i've been really busy with work and tried to write whenever I could. so i hope this longer chapter is appreciated haha xP  
> I'm keeping this story light for now, i just want cuteness rn tbh. but who knows what might happen in the future ;)
> 
> and yes, that chapter title, i really did that huh (lowkey laughed at myself)
> 
> anyways, enjoy these softies!
> 
> also don't forget ive never written fanfics before and im really just wingin it ;)
> 
> xxx

Odessa opened her eyes to find Tilda cuddled up to her side.

They read one chapter together the night before.   
Well , Tilda had mostly just read out loud while pointing at every word with her finger.  
She still didn't know exactly who this boy named Harry Potter was but she kind of wanted to be him.

  
She kissed Tilda's forehead and stood up. She had plans for today.

 

~

 

Tilda opened her eyes and immediately sensed something was wrong.   
She looked at the empty spot next to her.

"Odessa?"

She looked around the room but there was no trace of her. She quickly rose to her feet and made her way outside.

  
~

  
She looked around the area but it seemed to be deserted. Tilda started to panic as she made multiple scenarios up in her head.

"Odessa!?" She knew it wasn't wise to draw attention to herself but she couldn't care less at the moment.

  
She grabbed her daggers and started looking for a trail.   
The ground was muddy due to the recent heavy rain. It didn't take her long to find the taller girl's footsteps in the mud and she proceeded with a feeling of dread.

She couldn't lose her, she knew she couldn't handle that.   
She clenched her jaw and moved quickly through the forest.

Tilda knew that the Butterflies could use Odessa to get to her, but she always hoped that day would never come.   
How could she have slept through all this?

She mentally slapped herself.

She followed the trail until she heard a noise. It sounded like a growl. Tilda quietly moved towards the sound and almost dropped her dagger when she realized where it was coming from.   
It was a bear, standing face to face with her girlfriend.

  
She didn't hesitate and threw her dagger with full force at the bear, hitting it right in the head and killing it instantly.   
Odessa was staring at it with open mouth, shocked by the sudden action.

"Tilda?"

  
"Are you okay?" Tilda rushed to her side and started looking for any sign of wounds.

  
"I'm fine. How-"

  
"You're bleeding!"

  
She grabbed her hand and noticed the blood. Her eyes widened, she hadn't even felt it.

Fortunately the wound wasn't as bad as it looked.  
Tilda ripped a piece off her clothing and wrapped it around Odessa's hand carefully.

  
"What happened? Did the Butterflies do something to you?! How did-"

  
"Hey, I'm okay. I swear." Tilda gave her a pointing look and Odessa sighed. "Nothing happened, it's all me. The bear surprised me and I must've hurt my hand when I tripped."

  
Tilda had a confused look on her face.

  
"Why were you out here? Did someone try to take you?" Tilda's grip on her dagger tightened at the thought.

  
Odessa placed her hand on top of Tilda's which was whiter than ever because of her tight grip.

  
"It was nothing like that, I promise."

  
"Then what-?"

Odessa scanned the area nervously, almost expecting another bear to appear.

  
"Let's just go back okay? I'll tell you there. It's not safe out here."

 

~

 

When they arrived at their camp Tilda gave her an expecting look. She raised her eyebrows as she waited for Odessa to speak.

  
Odessa sighed.

"I just- you've been doing all the hunting and I thought I'd try to be more useful."

 

The shorter girl looked at her incredulously.

  
"So you thought you could take on a bear? Odessa-"

  
Odessa had expected a response like this and was glad they weren't in a forest surrounded by bears right now.

  
“No! I’m not stupid. I was following this small animal and…I guess I was not the only one..”

  
She inspected her wounded hand with a grim expression.

 

Tilda sighed and shook her head in disbelief. She carefully grabbed Odessa's hand.

  
“Please, promise me something.”

  
Odessa looked down at their intertwined hands and nodded before looking into Tilda’s eyes.

  
“Please let me go with you next time, okay?” She sighed and paused.   
“I woke up and you were gone, and all I thought was.. ’they’ve got her.’ And I..I just know-“ She cleared her throat and looked at the taller girl with watery eyes. “I can’t lose you, okay?”

 

Odessa looked at her with a hint of surprise on her face. She hadn’t realized how much Tilda cared about her.   
Nobody had ever looked at her like that. Nobody had ever cared that much.

  
She squeezed Tilda’s hand with her uninjured one and smiled softly at her.

 

"I didn't realize you were that worried. I'm so sorry." She said quietly.

 

Odessa gently wiped away a tear with her thumb and looked into her blue eyes.

  
“You won’t lose me. I promise.”

  
Odessa stroked the other girl's cheek.  
She didn't exactly know how to react. She was feeling things she hadn't felt before and couldn't describe them if she tried.

Tilda let out a shaky breath and leaned into Odessa's palm.

"Good, now kiss me?" She whispered.

Odessa smiled and leaned in for a soft but passionate kiss.   
They poured all their feelings into it and it felt like they were the only ones on the planet. If only, Tilda thought.   
If only they didn't have to worry about an army of people wanting to kill them. If only they could live a 'normal' life. But maybe someday.

  
~

That night they ate the biggest meal they’d had in ages.   
They'd gone back for the bear and it had been quite a challenge to get it to the camp. But now they had enough meat to last at least a couple of days.

  
"I think we make a great team." Odessa seemed, despite everything, proud of herself.

  
Tilda grinned and took another bite.   
Bear meat didn't have the greatest taste but at least they wouldn't be hungry for a while.   
Her favorite thing to eat was probably Venison. She'd become quite skilled at hunting deer and had hoped to run into one today but that didn't seem necessary anymore.

  
"We do. But I think with a little more training we could become unbeatable."

  
Odessa laughed and Tilda could feel her body vibrate against hers.

  
"I think I've become pretty skilled." Odessa looked at her with a smug smile on her face.

  
"Oh really?" Tilda raised her eyebrows playfully.

  
"Definitely."

  
"Is that a challenge?"

 

They looked at each other with a playful glint in their eyes and made their way outside.

~

They stood face to face in the grass. Tilda had already gotten into her signature fighting stance. She was _ready._

  
"Show me what you've got."

  
She looked down at Odessa's bandaged hand.

  
"But be careful with your hand, okay?"

  
"Oh, I will." Odessa smiled mischievously at the shorter girl, looking incredibly sure of herself.   
It caught Tilda off guard a little bit.

  
Tilda was ready to attack first when Odessa suddenly moved from her spot, towards her.   
She slowly moved into Tilda's space, surprising the girl entirely.

Odessa stopped when she was merely a few centimeters away from the girl's face, staring intensely into her eyes.   
Tilda's eyes dropped to Odessa's smirking lips. Surprised but liking the sudden change of events.   
The taller girl leaned in and Tilda closed her eyes, not expecting what happened next. In a matter of seconds her back hit the ground. She opened her eyes and mouth in shock and panted.

"Wha-?"

 

Odessa was standing above her with a satisfied look on her face.

 

"I told you."

 

Tilda leaned on her elbows and looked at the other girl with a shocked expression.

  
"That's not fair."

  
The taller girl smiled and held out her hand so that Tilda could grab it, but was surprised when she suddenly felt herself being lifted off the ground before falling down next to her. Once again reminded of Tilda’s strength.

Tilda rolled on top of her, now the one sporting a smirk on her face. She put her hands on each side of Odessa's head and briefly pecked her lips before moving away.

 

“Two can play this game.”

 

She reached out her hand to the speechless girl on the ground, who looked at it incredulously but accepted it. Tilda pulled her up with ease.

  
“Are you done?” Tilda said teasingly.

  
“I did get you on your back though.” She raised her eyebrows, still proud of herself.

  
Tilda laughed and shook her head in disbelief. _Yes_ , she could get used to this kind of life.


	5. Against The Current

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey!
> 
> really enjoyed writing this chapter tbh! hope you guys enjoy reading this :)
> 
> if you want, follow me on tumblr for more tildessa content: https://butterflyodessa.tumblr.com/  
> and hmu if u want, i love meeting new people ;) also suggestions or requests are always welcome!
> 
> xxx

The early sun warmed Tilda's skin as she sat outside, in front of their hideout.

The bear pelt in her hands was clean and looked warm. 

Perfect, she thought. She knew Odessa could use it, the girl always seemed to be cold.

  
  
They'd been there for about 3 days now. She knew it was time to move, even tho they'd both really liked this place.

 

Tilda sighed, she put the pelt in her bag and went back inside.

  
  
Her heart warmed at what she saw when she entered the room.

Odessa sat with her back against the wall, looking with a concentrated expression at a page of the book she was holding in her hands.

  
  
"I think I'm already recognising some words!" she looked up with a smile on her face.

  
  
Tilda didn't say anything and just continued to look at her with a warm smile.

  
  
"What?" Odessa looked up from her book again with a questioning eyebrow raised.

  
  
Tilda shook her head and Odessa returned her gaze back to her book.

  
  
"Odessa, I think it's time to move."

  
Odessa put her book down and looked at her.

  
  
"Already? I've just started to like it here." She looked sad.

  
  
"Me too. But it isn't safe to stay at one place for too long. We have to keep moving."

  
  
Odessa nodded slowly. The thought of The Widow possibly coming closer to Tilda made her jaw clench.  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
~  
  
They'd been walking for about two hours now. The sun was bright but not warm enough, which made Odessa wrap her arms around herself tighter.

  
  
When Tilda suddenly came to a halt, Odessa almost bumped into her.

She held her head to the side as if she was listening carefully.

  
  
_Water!_

  
  
They reached a river that was surrounded by tall trees. Odessa put down her bag and took two bottles to the water. They'd both started to become a little thirsty.

  
  
"Tilda! Look at that!"

  
  
Tilda looked up and followed Odessa's gaze, but couldn't see anything from where she was standing due to the tall trees. She joined Odessa at the side of the river.

  
"What is it?"  
  
Odessa just smiled at her and pointed to the other side of the river.  
Tilda followed her finger and squinted her eyes. On the other side of the river, hidden by rocks and trees was a shed, only visible from where they were standing.

  
  
"That's perfect! You have great eyes."

  
Odessa didn't miss a beat "I like yours better."

  
She filled the bottles with water and looked at Tilda with a smug smile before going back to her bag. Tilda was just left standing there with her mouth half open.  
  
~  
  
"You should take off your coat." Tilda said, already removing her own.

  
  
Odessa raised her eyebrows.

  
  
"Oh should I?"

  
Tilda's cheeks turned red at the tone of her voice.

  
  
"T-to cross the river. You don't want it to get wet." Tilda tried to ignore the effect the other girl was having on her.

  
  
Odessa looked like she was about to make another comment but decided to spare the girl and wiggled her eyebrows instead.  
She took off her brown coat as well as the thin blue one underneath. As much as she couldn't stand anything related to the Widow, she had to admit that she really liked her blue coat.

  
  
They put their coats in their bags and stood at the side of the river. Odessa was shivering visibly as the cold wind went right through her clothing. She looked wide eyed at the water, almost looking scared.

  
  
"We're gonna be warmer soon." Tilda said reassuringly as she looked at Odessa.

  
"Shall I go first?"

  
  
Odessa nodded and watched Tilda's moves carefully.

  
  
Tilda jumped to a boulder in the water. There seemed to be a few of them, almost forming a path. The smaller warrior made it seem easy, she was in complete control and didn't slip even a little bit when she jumped from rock to rock.

Odessa was glad to see that Tilda seemed to be almost fully recovered.

  
  
She eyed the water sceptically. Deep down she knew this was not a good idea. She looked up to see Tilda reaching the other side of the river with ease.

  
  
"Are you coming?"

  
  
"Yes." She swallowed and moved closer to the first water. She held the bag on her back tightly as she stepped on the rock.

  
  
_This is fine. Totally fine. How hard can this be?_

She made the first jump and barely managed to keep standing. Her heart was racing but she tried to play it cool.

  
  
"Are you okay?" Tilda shouted from the other side.

  
  
Odessa just gave her a thumbs up and focused on her next target.  
  
She jumped and for a second she thought she made it. Until she lost her grip with her feet and fell backwards in the water.

  
  
 "Odessa!!" Tilda gasped and watched with concern on her face.

 

Her heart stopped when she wasn't able to find her anymore.

  
  
"Odessa?!"

  
   
She didn't hesitate and jumped into the water. Tilda swam to where she had seen her disappear and she tried to look underwater.  
  
The current seemed to be stronger than it looked.

  
  
When she couldn't find her underwater she looked around again and spotted her holding onto a big branch. Barely managing to keep her head above water.

  
  
Tilda swam to her, held her against her stomach and swam to the other side of the river on her back, exactly like she'd learned to do.

  
  
When they reached land, Tilda took off Odessa's bag, which was completely drenched, and laid the girl on the ground.

  
  
Tilda stroked some hairs out of Odessa's face and she let out a relieved breath when she saw her breathing.

  
  
Odessa opened her eyes and seemed to be looking anywhere but at the girl in front of her.

  
  
"Are you okay?" Tilda looked at her with a mixture of confusion and concern.

  
  
"I'm fine." She sounded a bit annoyed as she tried to sit up.

  
  
"Be careful."

  
  
Odessa sighed, sat up slowly and looked at the river in front of her with a grim expression.  
  
Tilda sat down next to her and followed her gaze.

  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you can't swim?"

 

  
Odessa looked down as if she was embarrassed.

  
  
"It's stupid."

  
  
"It's not stupid. You could've died today!" Tilda looked at her intensely and tried to make eye contact, but the taller girl looked at the water instead.

  
  
Odessa let out ragged breath but didn't say anything.

  
"I could've lost you today..." Tilda's voice broke and Odessa turned to look at her. "Please..just next time tell me and try to be less reckless? I- I care about you. A lot, okay?"

  
  
Odessa looked at her with a half open mouth and shivered a little bit.

  
  
"Let's get you inside." Tilda cleared her throat and stood up. She was feeling cold as well, her soaked clothes sticked to her body.

  
  
She held out her hand and pulled her up. But instead of going inside immediately, Odessa grabbed Tilda's arm and softly pulled her towards her. 

  
  
"Thank you. Thank you for saving me." She said with a hoarse voice.

  
  
"Of course." Tilda smiled softly at her.

  
  
"And just for the record.." She stepped closer to Tilda and looked into her eyes. "I care a lot about you too."

  
  
She closed the distance and pressed her cold lips against Tilda's, the other girl shivered but smiled into it.

Tilda let out a quiet moan that Odessa totally heard, and she smiled widely.

 

Odessa abruptly ended it when she started having trouble breathing. She coughed and scolded herself for forgetting she almost drowned for a second.

 

Tilda put her hand on Odessa’s back and led her to the newly discovered shed.


	6. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly I love them too much....
> 
> : I wanna make more content so if you have any gif suggestions or even one-shot ideas, please hit me up: https://butterflyodessa.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> hope you all enjoy this. have a nice day xx

 Their new place was smaller but cozier. It had about 3 small rooms. Tilda and Odessa sat around a recently lit campfire in the biggest room, which was still smaller than the previous room they'd stayed in.   
  
They sat next to eachother, Odessa wrapped in 2 blankets and Tilda holding her hands close to the fire to keep herself warm. 

  
  
"It's ruined." Odessa said sadly as she looked at the book in her hands.

  
  
"Not entirely." Tilda said as she took the book out of her hands and inspected it.

"Some parts are still readable. I'll let the fire dry it a bit."

 

She put the book down next to her and left it open. The pages were wet and the words were harder to make out.

  
  
"I wanted to read it tonight." She sighed and shivered because of the cold.

  
  
"How are you still cold? You're covered with two blankets." Tilda shook her head in disbelief and moved to take something out of her bag.

  
  
Odessa shrugged and put the blankets around herself tighter.

  
  
"Here." Tilda said as she put something soft and warm around Odessa's shoulders.

  
  
Odessa looked up surprised and touched the soft fur.

  
  
"Where did you-?"

  
"I made it. It's your bear."

  
  
Odessa looked at it in awe.

  
  
"How did you do that?" She looked at her with an impressed expression on her face.

  
  
"I learned it back at the sanctuary." She shrugged as if it was no big deal.

  
  
"Seriously, is there anything you can't do?" Odessa asked as she stroked the fur around her shoulders. 

  
  
Tilda blushed and she turned her head to look at the fire instead.

  
  
"How are you feeling?" She said, changing the subject.

  
  
"I'm fine." Odessa sighed.

  
  
"And your hand?" Tilda took Odessa's hand and looked at it carefully.

It was already healing and looked way better than before.

  
  
"Odessa?" She said with a soft voice, still holding her hand, which Odessa didn't seem to mind. 

  
  
Odessa looked at her and waited for her to speak.

  
  
"Okay, hear me out." Tilda said as she played with Odessa's hand. 

  
  
"I've been thinking... what if we go back and try to rescue the other girls? I feel-"

  
  
"No." Odessa stated with a clenched jaw.  
"I'm not letting you near her again. And besides, aren't they all out to kill you?"

  
  
Tilda sighed and turned her head to look at her.

  
  
"They don't really have a choice. There must be girls like us. Who just want to escape and live their life like they want."  
  
Odessa looked at her in silence for a few seconds.  
  
  
"It's too dangerous to go back there."

  
  
Tilda looked at her as if she was trying to figure out what the other girl was thinking.

  
  
"I know you still think MK is a threat. But trust me, he means no harm. Not anymore." She gave her a small reassuring smile.

  
  
She knew that what happened on that ship still haunted her. She must've been so terrified.

  
  
"I believe you. But I don't think I could ever forget about what he did." Odessa paused and looked at her. "And besides I don't really like him being around you."

  
  
"Oh? And why's that?"

  
  
Odessa seemed too embarrassed to answer.

  
  
"I thought you weren't jealous?" Tilda remembered the last time they'd talked about this.

  
  
"I've just- I've seen the way he looks at you."

  
Tilda sighed and held her hand a little bit tighter.

  
  
"You have nothing to worry about.” She looked into her eyes reassuringly.

  
  
“It's not like that anymore. I'm here, right now, with a girl who I like very much."  
  
   
  
Odessa smiled at that and nodded.  
  
   
  
“Okay.”  
  
   
  
She leaned in and pressed her lips against Tilda’s. The shorter girl put her hand into Odessa’s hair and Odessa pulled away a bit.  
  
   
  
“Why do you always do that?” Odessa grinned and Tilda looked confused.  
  
   
  
“Do what?”  
  
   
  
“Your hand.”  
  
   
  
Only then Tilda realized her hand was still in Odessa's hair.

  
  
"Oh. Does it bother you?" She blushed and started to remove it.

  
  
"No! I like it actually. But why?"

  
  
"I just- you have very pretty hair." She looked away, still blushing.

  
Odessa was quiet for a bit. Still not used to people genuinely complimenting her.

  
  
She leaned in and kissed her for a second time, more passionate.

She touched Tilda's face with her right hand and poured all her feelings into the kiss. Tilda's hand once again caressing Odessa's hair, which made the taller girl smile into the kiss. 

  
  
Odessa pulled away and put her lips on Tilda's neck instead, drawing a gasp from her.   
They’d never gone further than kissing on the mouth so this was a nice surprise.  
  
She slowly kissed her way up to her jaw and pulled away again to look at her, wordlessly asking if it was okay. Tilda slowly nodded her head, breathlessly.   
  
Just as she was about to place her lips back on her skin she heard a loud noise coming from outside. 

  
  
They both froze instantly and grabbed their weapons.   
  
Odessa, with her dagger in her hand, slowly moved to the door.   
They looked at each other before she slammed the door open. 

  
  
Tilda ran out of the door opening first, swiftly scanning the area for threats.  
  
  
“Do you see anything?”  
  
  
“No, it’s clear!” Tilda answered, still looking like she was ready for battle.  
  
  
Odessa joined Tilda’s side and looked confused.  
  
  
“What was that then?”  
  
  
Tilda turned around to look at the big tree next to the shed. A big, heavy looking, branch was laying on the ground next to it.  
  
  
“Just a branch?” Odessa said with disbelief in her voice.

  
  
Tilda looked around one more time and let out a relieved breath.

  
  
"Let's go back, it's getting dark."  
  
Both girls were exhausted after that day's events. It was late and the air was colder than before.   
  
~  
  
They lay next to eachother on the ground, using one blanket and the bear pelt as a mattress. They lay close to eachother since they only had one other blanket.

  
  
"Could you teach me how to swim?" Odessa whispered while staring at the colourless ceiling.

  
  
Tilda moved to her side to face her. 

  
  
"Would you like to learn?"

  
  
Odessa nodded.

  
  
"How useless is a warrior who can't swim?" Odessa laughed humorlessly.

  
  
Tilda put her hand on her arm and Odessa moved to face her.

  
  
"Stop it. How often does a fight take place in water?"

  
  
Odessa stayed quiet and shrugged.

  
  
Tilda sighed. "I'll teach you. Now go get some rest, okay?" 

  
  
"Okay." She smiled softly and gently placed a kiss on Tilda's forehead.  "Night." She whispered.

  
  
"Night." Tilda replied as she closed her eyes.

 

Odessa looked at her face for a few more seconds before turning onto her back.   
  
She couldn't believe she almost drowned that day. But of course Tilda saved her, again, just like she did at the Oil Refinery.

She couldn't be more grateful for that, it had been the end of a terrible nightmare that didn't seem to have an ending. Well, before Tilda stepped into her life.

  
  
Odessa suddenly felt two arms being wrapped around her waist and looked down.

Tilda was already fast asleep and rested her head against Odessa's shoulder.   
She almost melted at the sight. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave something if you enjoyed! I have no idea how big this fandom is.


End file.
